This invention relates generally to portable floors and more particularly to an assembly of a roll-up and portable floor which can be used to convert an area into a dancing area.
Frequently a floor surface is not suitable for the purpose desired. Thus for example a floor space may not be suitable for dancing because it is carpeted or because it is susceptible to scuffing. Similarly when camping, the floor area of a tent which normally would be the bare ground is not found desirable. Many other occasions may arise where desired to create a new floor surface thus the need arises for portable floors and such floors are well known as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,655.